


Vanilla

by BTA00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTA00/pseuds/BTA00
Summary: VanillaBoba x GN!reader, Fennec & Din show up too, 99% fluff 1% kinkYou are out on a supply run for the Slave 1. They’re out of what Boba requested, so you ask daddy if he wants a substitute. Over the ship’s main communications channel, obviously.Usernames:BFtt - BobaDdj - DinFSh - Fennec
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin & Reader, Fennec Shand & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Vanilla

Y/N :Daddy. Negative on request. Could not locate strawberry yogurt.

BFtt :This is ship comm. Not private.

Y/N :I know.

Y/N :Come back daddy...

Ddj :Y/N can you get me some blueberry. Sorry you didn’t get what you wanted, daddy.

Y/N :Din, roger that. Daddy do you want a different flavor?

BFtt :Stop calling me that. Vanilla.

Ddj :Unlike your sex life.

FSh :That is true tho. Sound carries on the ship...

Y/N :Sorry.

Y/N :Just kidding. Daddy they do have vanilla <3

FSh :Daddy’s gotta be happy about that.

Ddj :Daddy should be grateful Y/N checked in.

Y/N :Daddy we know you’re there.

BFtt :You don’t want me to be your daddy.

Ddj :Y/N, sounds up your ally.

Y/N :Daddy hold that thought. I’m cumming home.

FSh :Omg. Din clear out of Slave 1 STAT

Ddj :Roger that. Incoming fuck times.

BFtt :I hate this.

Y/N :But we love you, daddy.

Ddj :We love you daddy.

FSh :We do love you, daddy.

Ddj :You’re daddy on the comm forever.

BFtt :We could be adults.

Y/N :No.

Ddj :Where’s the fun in that?

Y/N :Exactly! Daddy, you’re no fun right now.

BFtt :Just come home. Daddy’s waiting.


End file.
